postmortemrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Scene Generator
WIP 0. Candidate for Justicar # Candidate for Prince of the city. # j # j # j # j # j # j # k # k # j # k # k # k # # Casual scene>Let the players do as they like>Guide them, but let them dictate the scene. For example: an rp scene at a bar, a night out on the town, whatever. # Coterie stumbles upon a brawl, murder>Superhero vampire, Malkavian with a hero complex>He enlists you as his attaches/mercs> # Continue a previous scene>Make into a new story>Skip if No Starting Scene has Been Chosen # Invited to a mansion>Theatrical 'Dracula' Malkavian>Believes he is the first vampire>Deal with some upstarts, bring them to him for final judgement> # # You have been afforded the title of Primogen>Ceremony>Party crashers> Upset elder is publicly humiliating you> # k # Sneak into an art exhibit>Replace an expensive original art piece with a forgery>Toreador artist is a laughing stock of the exhibit> # k # # Casual scene>Let the players do as they like>Guide them, but let them dictate the scene. For example: an rp scene at a bar, a night out on the town, whatever. # Coterie goes to Elysium>Allow the Coterie to enjoy themselves, make friends/ghouls/contacts/enemies> # k # k # Childe of a 10th gen>Undead singer>Plans to prove to a live performance on stage the existence of vampires, the Coterie is sent in to handle the situation. # Letter has come>You are the new Keeper of Elysium>Host an event> # Continue a previous scene>Make into a new story>Skip if No Starting Scene has Been Chosen # k # Coterie needs to feed>One of the women a coterie member feeds on tells them they love you>Love sick human>Follows you, tails you, writes blogs/poems/whatever about you>The stalker finds out what you are>Decides to start killing people in your name, leaving drugged and half dead bodies at your door like a human cookie basket> # k # Casual scene>Let the players do as they like>Guide them, but let them dictate the scene. For example: an rp scene at a bar, a night out on the town, whatever. # k # k # k # k'k # Halloween ball>Less chance of Masquerade endangerment>Reckless vampires> # j # j # Young harpy’s lover spends weeks at a downtown comic shop, vanishes> Returning ghoul finds the window open>No witnesses>Young harpy annoys the prince into sending someone to investigate, coterie>11 vamp disappearances linked to the downtown, no one who spent less then 15 days was hurt, urban legend of vigilante / saint / protector>based on comics coterie finds possible hideouts>Location: medieval batcave-like tunnels with traps and whatnot>Superhero who hunts evil-doers> # Continue a previous scene>Make into a new story>Skip if No Starting Scene has Been Chosen # Invitation>Masquerade ball>Elysium # Investigate a mansion of an inactive methuselah> You and your coterie are cannon fodder in case something bad has happened>Haunted mansion type scene>Possible treasures: books, artifacts>Traps>Wards>Ghouls> # Tremere>Living construct of Edward Cullen, a vampire-esque creature> # Clubbing>Fascination with a mortal> # Your sire has turned another vampire> # After gaining some renown, you are granted an audience with the Prince>Proclaim yourself in the city>Prince will not speak to you directly, speaking to his second first. The second will then speak to you. # One of your mortal family members has died> # 2 Young vampires run a nightclub>Forbid feeding in crowd>Bloodless body in men's room>cops called>Possible masquerade breach if cops arrive # A hunter is investigating the city. # Primogen's childe>Investigate an abandoned ship>Ghosts # New drug on streets V, vampire blood>Brawls>Attacks>Possible masquerade endangerment>Find out who is responsible # Bail bonds bounty hunter has gone missing, requests help>Someone is harvesting the bounty hunters flesh in his basement and replacing them with prosthetics> # Driving>Street race>Cops> # Police called on your home>They found your 'dead' body and have called the coroner> # Murder-Suicide has happened in a re-opened blind exhibit>Toreador calls in Boon>Find out about murder-suicide in exhibit>Living painting> # A squad of hunters are hunting the city. # Missing children are increasing in the city>Fables of Bloody Mary> # k # Casual scene>Let the players do as they like>Guide them, but let them dictate the scene. For example: an rp scene at a bar, a night out on the town, whatever. # k # Someone has tipped off a hunter and now they are after you. # Casual scene>Let the players do as they like>Guide them, but let them dictate the scene. For example: an rp scene at a bar, a night out on the town, whatever. # j # Anchillae wants you to investigate a wax museum>Wax statues come to life>Sanctuary>Confusion from the statues>Wax golems> # j # Extortion>Video of you being a vampire> # j # k # k # Casual scene>Let the players do as they like>Guide them, but let them dictate the scene. For example: an rp scene at a bar, a night out on the town, whatever. # k # k # k # Addams family in old world LA>Giovanni ghoul family>lost from the Giovanni>Reunite them with the Giovanni # k # # k # You are sent to wake up an elder in his tomb>Ghoul protector>Primogen elder> # The Coterie wakes in a room they do not recognizes, with blood drying on their clothes and their lips, someone outside hammers on the door>Escape>Did they Frenzy earlier? Were he drugged while feeding? Did someone control them? But none of that matters right now - he has to escape. It could be an angry landlord outside, or building security, or a heavily-armed police raid...>Escape, on the run> # Old temple>Blood ritual to summon a creature, old, powerful>Cult> # Transmissional visions of Kimalki to the Coterie through dreams>History of Kimalki>Harbinger of Skulls>Giovanni>A Cappadocian>Who is sending them and why?> # Gargoyle ambush> # Casual scene>Let the players do as they like>Guide them, but let them dictate the scene. For example: an rp scene at a bar, a night out on the town, whatever. # Caught in an alley between two rival gangs # Sabbat Prima Nocta>Sabbat in city trying to breed the Camarilla out through new Sabbat members>Masquerade endangerment>Mass turning people>Shell game> # News has come, Prince is "dead", he crawls up on your door with his servant>New Prince has claimed the city>Nosferatu spies searching the city for the old Prince>Political subterfuge>Big game of hide and seek> # Sabbat attack # Ancient sarcophagus>Found>Locked>Foreboding>Ancient evil # Mission>Abandoned hotel>Investigate>Tremere ritual>Coterie sucked into Shadowlands> # Justicar investigation in city>Some on best behavior>Others trying to garner favor>Others trying to underhandedly cause trouble>Domains are shifted>The Traditions are held to the letter, doubters are taken away or killed outright>The Prince, Primogen and all near them are examined under a microscope> # Angel comes to speak with the host of the city of sin>Angel talks with the Prince and the seated Primogen>Sodom and Gammorah> # Blood Hunt on the Coterie. # Thin blood infestation>Sign of Gehenna> # Prince has failed to uphold Masquerade>Justicar inbound>Chimestry users sent to hide the city>Chaos> # Methuselah True Brujah or is he a Tremere or a Cappadocian or something else? Who can say>Time displacement>Sent to a period in the past: a d4 to determine where: 1. Ancient Japan 2. Medievil Britain 3. French Inquisitian 4. Italian Reneisannce # Game reset. Player characters become npcs. Make new characters.